Colère
by ishime
Summary: One shot. Yoruichi n'aime pas rester face à Byakuya Kuchiki. Non non non. Ce qu'elle ressent est trop désagréable, et trop embrouillé. Gen.


**Titre : **Colère

**Auteur :** Ishime

**Sujet :** Bleach

**Rating :** G

**Genre :** Euh... Bonne question. Je ne sais pas... Drama ?

**Disclaimer :** Yoruichi, Byakuya, Ichigo, Rukia et Renji sont à Tite Kubo.

**Résumé :** Yoruichi n'aime pas rester face à Byakuya Kuchiki. Non non non. Ce qu'elle ressent est trop désagréable, et trop embrouillé.

**Note :** L'idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment. Parce qu'il _fallait_ que j'écrive sur Byakuya ( mon perso préféré dans Bleach) en faisant un sous-entendu yaoi... A défaut de pouvoir écrire un vrai yaoi correctement.

Quand elle regarde Byakuya, Yoruichi sent une colère sourde monter en elle. Elle se sent prise d'un impérieux besoin de faire disparaître le vide qui s'étale d'un bout à l'autre de son visage. Elle le harcèle, le crible de petites piques dans l'espoir de voir un jour ses traits perdre leur fixité sous l'effet de la colère, mais c'est vain, et elle le sait. Trop d'années se sont écoulées depuis qu'il a plaqué ce masque sur son âme pour qu'on puisse l'en détacher si facilement.  
Elle ne lui fait jamais trop longtemps face, car elle peine à faire taire la voix qui lui chuchote qu'il faudra bien qu'il exprime quelque chose, que si la colère ne suffit pas à briser cette couche de plâtre, la douleur pourra remplir cet office, et elle contient de plus en plus difficilement son envie de le rouer de coups. Elle refuse de se laisser aller à une pulsion d'une telle violence.

Elle a vu le reflet de sa fureur dans les yeux d'Ichigo, mais elle l'a laissé partir le combattre. Il ne connaît pas encore assez bien _Kuchiki-taichou_ pour risquer de le tailler en pièces sous l'effet de la frustration, comme elle aurait pu le faire. Ichigo ne voit presque pas Byakuya. Il pensait trop à Rukia pour remarquer à que son aîné incarne bien trop parfaitement les principes de fer du Soul Society. Dans le fond, c'était une bonne chose pour lui que son adversaire semble si dépourvu d'humanité.

Elle a perçu de la compassion dans les yeux de Rukia, quand ils se posaient sur son frère, devant le Sokyôku. Cette fille doit sentir, inconsciemment, que le néant affectif qui caractérise Byakuya est une arme à double tranchant, et que son tranchant le plus redoutable n'est pas tourné contre l'extérieur. La facilité avec laquelle elle lui a pardonné d'avoir été prêt à l'exécuter lui-même sans en attendre l'ordre en est une preuve supplémentaire.  
Elle sait que la haine d'Abarai Renji cache sa frustration, son désir d'être reconnu et accepté par son capitaine. Elle sait que le lien qui l'unit malgré lui à Byakuya se renforce au fil du temps, se détache et s'éloigne toujours d'avantage de son amitié pour Rukia. Elle sait que l'admiration et l'affection refoulée qu'il éprouve pour Kuchiki ont été renforcées après leur affrontement et la défaite du taichou face à Ichigo. Elle sait qu'il ne comprend pas Byakuya et qu'il en souffre, mais que quoi qu'il fasse, leur lien ne fait que se renforcer, en partie à cause de certains gestes du capitaine, ambigus pour qui ne connaît pas d'expérience la situation du chef du clan Kuchiki.

Quand elle regarde Byakuya, Yoruichi a l'impression de se voir telle qu'elle aurait pu être, si elle avait été ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu moins forte, et elle sent une colère sourde monter en elle. Une colère destructrice et stérile... Contre les nobles et les murs de leur maudit honneur, plus difficiles à franchir encore que ceux du Seireitei. Contre les imbéciles du Rukongai, incapables de distinguer les barreaux d'une cage, même quand on leur cogne le nez dessus. Contre le Soul Society entier, sans distinction.  
Contre ce pauvre petit imbécile de Byakuya, trop fragile au fond, malgré son reiatsu impressionnant, pour résister au poids que son clan a jeté sur ses épaules d'enfant, il y a des années et des années de cela. Et surtout, surtout, contre elle-même, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Elle a eu tant de mal à couper ses propres attaches, qu'aurait-elle pu pour un shinigami qui se complaît dans ses fers ?


End file.
